Uniendo,Separando y Al final Junts
by Fate.Chibi.Harlaown.234
Summary: Esta Historia Trata donde Yuuno y chrono intentaran separar o arruinar el NanoFate   pero tranquilos jajaj xD al final se arreglara todo xD yuri y yaoi xD


Era un dia como siempre, llegando juntas, Fate y Nanoha, a las que, llegando a una esquina a tomar el autobus a la escuela, encontraron a Hayate

-Hey! esa mi parejita!-Dijo Hayate-

-Fate volteo a mirar y se le salio una gota en la cabeza y en shock- Shimata

Hola Hayate -Fate Fingio una sonrisa-

-Nyahaha, pero que cosas dices Hayate-Chan- Dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa, forzada-

-Que! Porque me miran asi, es muy obvio sabian ya deberian dejarse de peros y empezar de ua vez por todas a salir- Dijo Hayate defendiendose-

-En una parte tienes razón,pero no deverias de gritarlo a los 4 vientos -A Fate se le Resalto Una Vena-

En una pelea de palabras entre la enojada Fate y la insinuante Mapa- digo, Hayate, llego el autobus hacia la escuela, quienes al no notarlo

-Chicas por favor.. he he.. oh miren, va llegando el autobus, sera mejor darnos prisa

dijo nanoha para calmar el ambiente un poco

-Fate veia A Hayate Con Cara de Odio- Ya Verás Mapache -Dijo-

Subiendo al autobus, ni mas ni menos estaban la pareja yuri oficial del salon de ellas tres, quien mas ni quien menos que Suzuka y Arisa, y para completar, estaban sus dos amigos, yuuno y Chrono, quienes, extrañamente ( si extraño, igual de extraño que la relacion de Arisa y Suzuka), habian sido transferidos casualmente al mismo salon que ellas.

Ohayo Nanoha-chan , Hayate-Chan y Fate-Chan -Dijo Susuka dandoles una ligera sonrisa-

Ohayo Susuka -Dijo Fate - Ohayo Arisa -La vio con cara de ''no te metas'' - y Ohayo pareja Yaoi-

Dijo Fate con cara de fastidio.

-QUE! dijiste Fate! osea salir con el huron este preferiria primero salir con Hayate!- Dijo chrono enojado-

- pero que locuras estas diciendo! si hasta hace un mes salias con Amy, no tengo la culpa de que te atrapara coqueteando conmigo osea.. que te pasa! ademas, paso de .-Le dice telepaticamente "ademas, ya me robaron a mi chica, esta Tsundere, que se cree al robarme a mi Suzuka eh!"

AL mismo tiempo de que decia eso, ya que ella tenia a chrono ahorcandolo-

-Esperen un momento- Como Que Pareja Yaoi? Que te pasa Fate ? tu tienes a tu pareja Yuri -Yuuno se defendio y miro a fate con cara de odio-

Tsk! -Dijo Fate- ustedes son pareja yaoi y lo se -Yuuno y Fate se encontraron viendose cara a cara con odio mientras que en sus ojos se veian Fuego-Maldito Hurón-Dijo Fate-

-ustedes dos ya, paren.. por favor mejor vamos a sentarnos que el conductor ya nos vio feo- dijo mientras volteaba hacia atras, en tanto los otros estudiantes en el autobus se le quedaban viendo- pero yuuno, quien te ha dicho que Fate-Chan y - Dijo un tanto sonrojada pero a la ves un tanto Tsundere.- Ademas, no quiero salir con nadie en este momento.

-Si-Dijo Fate Aun Viendo a Yuuno con odio- no estamos saliendo- *Hablando A Nanoha*-Nee nanoha eso dolio -Dijo Fate un poco adolorida-

- he.. porque lo habria ademas ya vamos a llegar asi que vamos parandonos- Corto nanoha secamente a Fate-

-Uff! eso debio de doler- Dijo chrono-

-hey.. fate, domesticala, desde cuando te habla asi wow- dijo hayate un poco sorprendida-

-No Se Hayate...Creo que tiene saco su llado Tsundere..-Fate Bajo la Mirada-

-En fin vamos, que, aunque quedan 15 minutos antes de que empiezen las clases quiero prepararme mentalmente para la clase de Algebra- dijo hayate un poco desganada-

-Ok dijo chrono, "oye chico huron"-le dijo telepaticamente "esperame cuando bajes, tenemos que hablar de algo" le dijo mientras bajaba-

-Esta Bien-Contesto Yuuno-

(Aqui Comienza el Anti NanoFate, Ouch A mi me dolio eso x_x)

Oi Susuka -Dijo Arisa- Tu Crees que esas dos anden? -Arisa Vio A Fate con cara de odio-

No se Arisa-chan Pero Si Andan deverian de decirnoslo -Susuka Dijo Dandole un poco de atencion a arisa-

mmm Tendre Que Averiguarlo -Dijo Arisa Susurrando-

Eh? Dijiste algo Arisa-chan -susuka con cara de no entendi-

mmm nada -arisa volvio a sentarse y prender su Game Boy-

-Mientras Tanto-

-Fate Saco su Ipod y lo prendio escuchando a Lady gaga (lo siento pero es que me gusta lady gaga *-*) y Empezo a Cantar -

That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell).

-Asi que, Cual va a ser tU proximo movimiento Fate-chan?- Dijo hayate interrumpiendo a Fate, y que a su vez, veia a Chrono hablando muy alegremente con Nanoha.

-Eh? -Fate Se quito un Audicular- Dijste Algo Hayate? -Dijo-

-Luego Fate Vio A Su Hermano Hablanco Con su ''Novia'' y eso le dio celos- Tsk! -Fate Decidio Ignorar Eso-

-Dije QUE PLANEAS HACER PARA LLEVARTE A NaNOhA A LA CAMA! - Dijo hayate enojada al percatarse de que no le habia echo caso-

-Fate al Escuchar eso se sonrojo y dijo-No Grites! -Le Da un Zape- Nanoha Casi Te Escucha!, y no se , nose que hacer. -Fate Se Dejo el audicular colgando en su oreja mientras que el otro escuchaba la musica y cantaba.- (y otra vez lo siento es que aaa amo a lady gaga xD pero mas a Britney Spears *-*) That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster

M-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell).

-Mira, si te descuidas "nii-san" puede llegar ya a ligarsela, desde que llego no la ha dejado soLa ni por un instante, ademas, siento, que ademas de nanoha, te gusta un poco el huron ese.-dijo hayate seria-

-No Creo Nanoha Me Ama nunca se dejaria ligar con otr aparte somos pareja y creo que ella no se dejaria-y Volvio A Cantar Fate pero Otra Cancion-

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

Your my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what, good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey.

a y no me gusta el ''Huron'' ese -dijo fate-

-no.. ya en serio si el otro dia note que los dos estaban un poco cariñosos, si no te creas, las ando vigilando por el bien del amor, pero creer que ustedes dos se engañan, me hace poner triste T_T - dijo hayate haciendo un drama enfrente de ellas dos en ese instante llego yuuno-

Hola Mapache y Hola ejem Fate -Yuuno le lanzo una sonrisa a fate pero fate lo ignoro y puso cara de ''alejate'' - Fate Queria Disculparme por Actuar Asi Contigo. Que tal si te invito a un Café? Aceptas? -Yuuno le dio la mano-

-A Fate se le hizo raro el comportamiento de yuuno desde que se conocieron yuuno siempre a odiado a fate por robarse a su ''Nanoha''-mmmm-pensó- Esta Bien -estrecho la mano con la de el y Fate Puso Otra Cancion y Empezo A Cantarla-

Se que un dia te dije que jamas iba a fallarte pero hoy,

no se ni en donde estoy menos a donde voy,

y es mas que curarme estas drogas solo logran enfermarme mas…

que te esxtraña q mañana pueda ser un poco peor,

sere frio pero honesto cada vez que yo te digo que

No Puedo Prometer un por siempre

ni si quiera se si pueda un hoy

todo lo que diga esta noche Olvidalo...~

Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,

las noches son largas desde

aquel dia en el que yo te conoci…

O naci enamorado o en verdad nunca lo he estado

y no es que no crea en el amor simplemente asi soy .

Si decir "mañana" es predecir y decir "perfecto" es mentir porque no mejor sentir estos labios, estas manos

que no paran aunque estoy tan debil de intentarlo y fallar tanto

, las marcas en mis brazos dicen:

No puedo prometer un "por siempre"

ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",

todo lo que diga esta noche olvidalo...

-y decian que no- decia hayate susurrando solo para ella

Mientras ella se alejaba oyendo la cancion de Phantom Minds en su PFP ( no digo marcas xD)

-Al Llegar A la escuela Fate Vio como Chrono le Empezo a susurar cosas a nanoha,y nanoha sonrojandose.

TSK!-Dijo Fate-(Controlate Fate es tu hermano y no enemigo.)-Fate se calmo y bajo del autobús con su audiculares a todo volumen-

-Sep, no hize la tarea de Biologia, por culpa del trabajo en la administracion, asi que pense que, me la podrias pasar? porfavor! (aunque la verdad fue que acabe rapido el trabajo en la administracion y me puse a jugar aquel H-Game que me presto yuuno)- Dijo chrono riendose-

-ok pero solo por esta vez ok.. aunque siempre sigo eso- dijo nanoha devolviendole otra sonrisa-

-ok nanoha eres la mejor, no se como no tienes chico- dijo chrono insinuando mientras corria hacia yuuno que lo esperaba-

-Fuera de Escena-

Yo digo:

(Director) Podrian Decirle A Nanoha Takamachi (Jesus) Que Continue ?

xD

₪ßläčк Ðïäмøиđ-KuN X4B₪ dice:

oh oh Sorry

xP

-Dentro de la Escena-

- PERO QUE DIJISTE! (modo tsundere activado) como si lo necesitara, tonto -dijo mientras lo alcanzo le dio un golpe en la cara y se fue corriendo sonrojada, haciendole compañia a Fate-

-Al ver a nanoha a su lado fate se quito su audicular y le dije con un tono de molestia-oo vaya ya terminaste de hablar con tu ''Novio''? -Fate Se Molesto-

Nanoha al oir eso se sonrojo un poco, pero despues le dijo:

-Fate-Chan que estas diciendo! como si un chico como el fuera a ser mi ideal solo porque tenga unos bonitos ojos, espera que estoy diciendo! -queriendo ella cambiar de tema- No se podria decir lo mismo de yuuno y tu ?- Dijo nanoha un poco molesta al ver a Fate y Yuno tan cerca hace un momento.

-tsk! Yuuno solo me invito a tomar un café y arreglar nuestra amistad eso es todo -Fate Se Molesto Al Oir eso de Nanoha-

si claro tu amigo...-Fate Bajo la Mirada- aparte de que te sonrojas con el.-fate oculto sus ojos con su pelo , prefirio ignorar las persecusiones escuchando musica,mientras que metia sus manos en los bolsillos de su falda-

Es lo que tambien digo- Argumentó enojada - ademas el solo es mi amigo, como krees que

Fue interrumpida cuando vio a Hayate ser perseguida por chrono

- si hasta estaban juntos y solos en detras de la escuela -dijo ella alegandolo y en tono muy alto, para que unos se soltaran a reir a carcajada-

-Deja de decir que el chico huron y tU mapache -

-Asi es tonta, no es que me ponga celosa o algo, solo que me molesta que esten juntos, y no es que me moleste porque me gustes ni nada.

kyaa ya ves lo que me haces decir- le dijo, mientras fate recibia un Golpe por parte de Nanoha-

Pero que Ca...? -Fate se quedo sorprendida al golpe que le dio-lo que te hago decir?-Fate se puso una mano en el mejilla donde resivio el golpe, mientras que con la otra se limpiaba la sangre.-mmm esta bien.-Fate Ignoro a Nanoha y Prefirio Entrar-

-Espera Fate-Chan no era m intencion-dijo nanoha al percatarse de lo que habia echo, pero ya era un tanto tarde, ya que para cuando le hablo Yuuno habia llegado con ella para hablar-

-Yuuno se dirijio hacia fate y le pregunto preocupado- Fate pero que te paso? -yuuno se preocupo que le dio un pañuelo para que se lo ponga en la mejilla-

mmm, no es nada -Dijo Fate mientras que tomaba el pañuelo- es...-Miro A nanoha- solo es un golpe -le sonrio a yuuno y fate se dirijio directamente al baño de mujeres-

AL mismo instante que de chrono habia llegado con Nanoha al observar tal conmocion por parte de Nanoha

-Nanoha, ahora que hiciste? Acaso hoy andas muy contenta repartiendo s entre tUs amigos?-Le dijo chrono mientras caminaba a su lado..

-callate fue tU culpa -Dijo ella, mientras le respondio un tanto enfadada hacia ella misma

-Mi culpa pero porque! "acaso sera que por fin Fate sintio celos hacia mi esto es perfecto todo a segun lo planeado" penso chrono para si mismo

-Pues es que fate-chan me dijo que tU i yO-Nanoha se dejo al pensar de nuevo lo que iba a decir- No es nada dejame en paz - mientras nanoha corria hacia el salon confundida-

Tocaron El Timbre,Nanoha se sento en el medio,hayate a lado de ella y fate al final junto a la ventana.

mientras que chrono y yuuno platicaban cosas adelante.

-No Pude Creer que nanoha me golpeara-Penso Fate Mientras que tenia una Tipo Parche que cubria su mejilla y viendo la tarde en la ventana mientras que escuchaba musica.

-Asi que cuando comenzamos nuestro plan- dijo chrono-

- Hoy -Dijo Yuuno mientras que se ajustaba los lentes- no puedo creer que separaremos a esas dos -Sonrio maliciosamente-

-Asi es risa y algun dia algun dia y nanoha tendrs hijos y llegara a casa dicieendome "bienvenido querido" y yO respondere "si, llegue cariño"- y asi Chrono empezo a decir un disparate sobre otro-

-Siii sobre todo a fate que la explotare ,tendremos muchos hijos mientras que los cuida y hace la comida y me estara esperando en la puerta para decirme ''Okaeri Nasai'' y yo ''Okaeri.'' mientras que la beso salvajemente y la hago mia -rio maliciosamente-

-Hey tranquilo que van a ser mis sobrinos hey deja de babear pervertido-Dijo chrono mientras se alejaba un poco por la gran laguna que habia dejado Yuuno-

-Tranquilo a ellos no los explotare solo a fate como te dije.-se limpio la baba-

-En fin, convenci a Nanoha de que iriamos juntos a casa, aunque no obstante antes de eso, me gane unos buenos s por su parte- Dijo señalando un par me moretones en su brazo-

-Y que haras con fate?-le dijo yuuno y al ver los moretones le dijo- si seras mas Baka -se rio-

- a que te refieres?- Respondio un tanto confundido-

-Hablo de que Fate siempre Acompaña A Nanoha A su Casa.-Dijo Yuuno

-oh oh lo siento.. perdon le dijo mientras se ponia la mano detras de la cabeza-jeje - mientras sonreia le paso la mano por el cuello - oh si, y , best friends forever!.-dijo mientras subia el pie a un banco- Asi que ayudame ok!- dijo con un fuego determinado en sus ojos.

Si! Lo Somos pero y si fate descubre el plan? -Dijo Yuuno con cara de shock-

Continuara..

Enserio perdón que quede asi x_x es que ejem lo estabamos terminando X_X iva a quedar en una pelea pero mi mama salio de su cuarto y entro al mio,y y aa me muero de sueño x_x y eran las 5 de la mañana x_x y no se que decir x_x


End file.
